Accidentally In Love
by Hybridbabe
Summary: Robin had to adjust a bit when he came back to the Titans... especially to Raven. RobRae, AU to my SIS, AHR, and OTDSOA Universe


**Title: **Accidentally In Love  
**Rating: **T or PG-13, whichever.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the way these words were arranged on these pages. Teen Titans is copyrighted to DC Comics and all that jazz.  
**Author's Note: **Another mood music fiction, this time to a song by 98 Degrees called "Stay the Night", which is an absolutely beautiful song. And, thanks to a screenshot of The End Pt. 1, I felt compelled to write this fiction. No, wait, that's not right: This plot bunny decided to be Bunnicula, suck my brain dry, and decided to have a party inside my head, making it almost impossible to listen to or create anything BESIDES it. I hate plot bunnies... they always multiply like... rabbits... or viruses, depending on your outlook. Anyway, Sorry RobStar fans, this one's a RobRae. Yes, I DO prefer RobRae over RobStar, but RobStar is cute... it's just not as cute as RobRae. Ok, I'll shut up now... Now, if you'll excuse me, it's around 1 o'clock, and i have about 8 hours before I have to get up tomorrow. Bye!  
**Summary:** Robin had to adjust a bit when he came back to the Titans... especially to Raven. (RobRae, AU to my SIS, AHR, and OTDSOA Universe)

* * *

The wind blew softly, just enough to make his hair rustle and lazily drape over his eyes. It was such a perfect night, and Robin felt like he could stay up here forever; a full moon rode high in the sky, reflecting the sun's light in the dusk like a beacon of hope in the darkness. There were so many stars! He had missed them when he was back in Gotham City, the streetlights and electrical illumination drowning out the cosmos and their unearthly beauty. It was a night like this that called to him, beckoned him to enjoy it, and bringing out the creature of the night that he knew he was. He worked better in the dark, with only the vaguest of luminescence to see by. His senses sharpened, overcompensated for his lack of vision, and when the lights went down, he was at his best.

Black bangs fell in front of his eyes, and he smiled, basking in the light. For the first time in a long time, he felt great: no Slade, no muddled memories, not a care in the world. He felt as light as a feather, and he was grateful for it. There was no telling when a villain wound spoil the moment, and when he would be back to the same old routine in his teenage life. Sometimes, fighting and bringing in the bad guys really sucked, so it was moments like these that had to be savored, had to be cherished.

And he did so, willingly.

A noise from behind him made him turn, and he stared, surprised. Her hair shone in the moonlight, long, silky strands waving to and fro in front of her face. A black spaghetti strapped top, cut high, was worn over drawstring, low-slung jogging pants, showing midriff and whitish, bare skin. Fishnet gloves snaked their way up her arms to her elbows, and her fingers held candles, paper lanterns and a box of matches.

The jewel upon her forehead twinkled in the moonlight as she blushed, and Robin decided that he liked it when she did so. "I'm... I'm sorry. I--"

He could only imagine what she thought of him, without a shirt on and only in a pair of black athletic pants with stripes racing up and down either side.

Then again, that might've been why she was blushing so badly.

He eased her abrupt apology with a smile. "It's ok. Really, Raven, there's nothing to be sorry about, honest. I was just enjoying the midnight air."

"Oh... Well, I was going to meditate up here, since Beast Boy and Cyborg are still playing video games, even at this hour. They have the TV turned up so loud that you can barely drown out them arguing over who gypped who out of a race win. They're so loud that I can hear them from my room. Sometimes I wish I was like Star or Troia, who could sleep through a tornado, earthquake and a volcano if they're tired enough."

"Yeah, they can do that. And the guys're still going at it, huh?" Chuckling, he gestured to the roof with an arm. "Well, there's plenty of room on the roof, if you still want to meditate."

Raven's blush deepened slightly, and she turned away from him, heading back the way she came. "No, no, that's ok. I don't want to disturb you. I know how much a quiet moment in your busy and hectic life means to you."

"You... could always join me, if you wanted to."

Hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I can deal with one more person on the same rooftop as me. Besides, it's a beautiful night."

She sighed, and joined him, leaning up against the roof's concrete partition, and faced the brilliant moon, smiling, soaking up the rays. "I love nights like this."

The statement slightly surprised him. "Yeah?"

"When I was a child on Azarath, I always loved nights like this. We had twin moons there, and when both were full at the same time, once every five years, the nighttime was almost as bright as day. It was gorgeous, especially with all the stars you could see for miles and miles... It was sort of an object of hope for me too. No matter how dark it was, how badly the earth had been swallowed up with the inevitable, there were always a light of hope, shining in the darkness. Always."

Her words moved him, and he looked at her like it was the first time he had ever really seen her. She was absolutely stunning in the moonlight, glowing with an ethereal radiance, and he blinked several times before he remembered to say something in reply. "There's just something about the night that's just... beautiful. There's something about dark things that just seem naturally beautiful, you know what I mean? I mean, full moon nights, the stars, space, you..."

Raven's eyes widened, and he mentally kicked himself. Why did he say that? Did he want her to think that there were more than friendships between them? Was there more than friendship between them?

For the first time, he didn't know the answer to that. Instead, he kicked himself again as he took the cowardly way out. "I... I'm sorry... I mean, I think... I mean... I should... You know what? I think I accidentally left one of my birdarangs lying about, somewhere... BB is going to step on it, and break it, and I should really put that away... Enjoy meditating, ok Raven? I'll leave you alone now..."

By now, the teen was sweating bullets, turning about to run towards the door. Why was he getting so worked up over a girl? He'd never done that before... not with Star, not with Raven... Especially not with Raven. Was he nuts?

Suddenly, he heard her cry out. "Wait! Stop!" Automatically, it seemed that his feet no longer hit the floor. _Oh crap, she's using her powers... _"Robin, wait. Don't go."

Her powers retracting, he managed to turn himself around ok, but he wasn't expecting her to be RIGHT THERE, within a foot from his face, her features soft and beautiful in the pale moonlight. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" A moment of her disappointment made him sputter like a drowned fish. "I... I mean... the dark thing? Oh, you mean that thing... Well, I... uh... I uh..."

She poked him lightly, forgetting his lapse in judgment and teasing him playfully. "Cat's got your tongue, Robin?"

"You know... Everyone calls me Robin these days, and I... I kind of... liked it when you used my real name. Not many people call me that anymore, and it's sort of ni--"

He never finished his sentence as she clasped two hands around his neck and drew him closer, a tender kiss, soft and sweet caressing his lips. She played a little nose nookie just long enough for his brain to recover from its automated meltdown, and he momentarily wondered where she had learned it before she drew back, her face red as a tomato. Unvoluntarily, her powers levitated the candles she had carried and broke them in two, as well as shredding the paper lanterns into billions of tiny pieces.

She jumped, surprised and embarrassed. "Ack. And here I thought that I'd mastered my--"

His heart swelled with warmth as he took his cue, a hand behind her neck and another on her cheek, drawing her close for a searing kiss. Tanting her with his tongue, he grinned with every savory bit he could get, enjoying the taste of her grape lip gloss and the lavender shampoo she had used earlier when she took a shower. God, he loved those scents now...

His heart was hammering like a bullet train, almost to the point where he ached just to be near her, and hurt more when he knew he'd be without her. Moaning, he parted enough for air until she drew him in more, her powers going haywire, turning up dust and busting the new antenna Cyborg had installed the day before. The satellite dish burst apart until it made shrapnel, and the air vents twisted and turned into pretzel-like formations before they finally stopped.

She let him hold her in his arms, both of them gasping for air. "Wow."

"That was intense."

"Yeah." A pause before somewhere in his fried and scrambled brain he had the urge to laugh, echoing chuckles bringing tears to his eyes as he laughed and cried like a madman, too absorbed in the moment to care or stop.

A few moments later, she joined him, and held him close, nestling her head between his shoulder and his encircling arms. As if she couldn't believe it, she inquired. "Is this real?"

"...Yeah. I don't know exactly when it happened, but yeah, this is real, Rae. Very, very real."

She let him whisk her off her feet, and placed her arms around his neck, sneaking in one last kiss before he carried her back down to her room. "Good. Because I never wanted this to turn into a one-night fling or anything."

"Trust me, it won't. You've been inside my mind, remember? You know what kind of guy I am."

"Yeah. And that's why I love you, Richard Grayson."

"Thanks... I love you too."


End file.
